A Change In Motion
by Livrig
Summary: Natsu is a young gamer in a world where VR is actually VR. Born and raised in between what he would call a 'Rift between new and old' he lives life optimistic, but hilariously so. But everyone has a past, and Natsu's has been filled with bullying, and all of it from the opposite sex. But what if in the other world, those girls begin to show their true colors? Badass!NatsuxHarem


_**OkI've been having this idea for a moment now...don't know why, but it's been burning itself into my mind and I just can't help it.**_

 _ **This is half slice of life, so forgive me.**_

Here I was…

Once again napping in class...

Tired and drained from the excessive strain I had put my body through yesterday. Muscles still sore, bulging against the Jersey I was wearing at the moment. Being more thankful than ever that it wasn't skin tight or I'd be in much worse pain.

"Natsu." I heard a voice call through and to my ears, my brain too muggy to make out who it was distinctly calling out my name for me to wake up, but alive enough to realize it meant I _had_ to get up.

Opening my eyes and wiping the drool from my face, I leaned up, standing to attention as slow as I possibly could, not wanting any sudden movements to tear through my body and cause a cramp. "Yes?" I groggily replied, my voice full depth from just waking up.

The teacher sighed, shaking her head at me before simply stating, "You're in class...the bells about to ring. You have five minutes to write down everything on the board." And turned away. She was nice about it, though saying those words might sound a bit disgruntled, her tone was somber. A bit worried, but somber.

Probably because she didn't know I allready had everything written down. Having got it off of her website from the school's teacher's notes page. And as far as I could tell, I already knew this material. Nothing new what-so-ever. What was, was the way she spoke to me. Usually she'd say it like any other teacher would with a bit of sass. But she sounded like she pitied me…

' _She probably knows about how sore I am right now. We do go to the same gym after all.'_

I reached down and grabbed my bag, slightly straining, but not so much that I looked weak, my arm just stiffening up a bit. Throwing it up and onto my desk, making sure to clean the bottom of the bag and get rid of the dust that always collected on the room floors.

Now aitting, and waiting on the Bell to ring i began to stare off. Wondering what exactly I was so excited about earlier today…then it hit me. For a brief second I thought it was food, but it was actually a video game. I felt a bit sad it wasn't food, because what I had in mind was _fattening_.

' _Oh yeah...Fiore. I totally forgot I promised to get on today after school and play the weekend away, because I spent most of it being a muscle head.'_

Looking up I saw we only had a minute left for class and lightly stretched, feeling my body crack and pop. Then burn and scorch like open wounds, ears ringing from releasing the pressure built up inside. Decided on using this minute to do nothing other than stretch and release all tension in my body.

And oh did I.

Chuckling a bit internally as I did so, feeling as people turned and stared at me in either disgust or appraisal for the loud noises my joints were making. One person in particular seemed to glare me down, to which I turned and stared directly in their eye, and with a straight face popped my neck as loudly as I could.

Turning it to a dangerously far level and feeling as each knot went free making the girl who glared me down flinch with each release. The Bell going off the very moment I finished giving me all the more reason to grin and live a bit smug. She scoffed at me and rolled her eyes before grabbing her things and storming out of the class.

I continued to grin as I grabbed my bag. Throwing it over my shoulders and strutting out of the class. Yawning into my hand and letting a few tears roll free out of my eyes.

Walking through the halls, looking around to see if I could find some familiar faces. Sadly coming up with none…

"Hey dumbass." A short, compared to my tall ass, white haired girl dressed in purple and black, thankfully with modesty with the half scanty clothes she was wearing, called out to me. Slugging me in my shoulder to which I didn't even flinch.

At least none I wanted to see, "Hey bitch." I responded casually, walking past her with a blank face. Still a bit tired, but in so much pain that her little fist actually hurt. I just couldn't show it because she'd never let me live that down.

"Stayed up all night jerkin' it? I can tell because your arms are swollen and a bit red...and that was before I punched you. So you like to switch hands, huh?" She asked as she stepped behind me, pissing me off because I knew we had the same class that was all the way on the other side of the school and she came all the way over here just to bother me.

"Oh God it's following me..." I whispered to myself, hanging my tired head in defeat. Looking down at her as she clung to me like some sick puppy that never actually did anything except for bite. "Mira. I'm sore from actually...wait. I don't have to explain myself to you." I caught myself mid speech, not wanting to entertain the woman.

"From what?" She asked, grinning as she squeezed my arm even harder knowing exactly what she was doing. "Oh right, masturbating…" She said as she continued to cling to my arm. Being as odd as she possibly could, well, as 'her' as she could.

"Let go of me Mira." I asked calmly as she clung tighter, shaking my head at this situation. While she did have nice soft tits, that I just so happened to get the most lucrative view of from the position we were in. I didn't feel like hearing someone come up and fist bump me for being the first guy in the school to 'tame' the demon.

She frowned at me as we turned the corner, then grinned, promptly creeping me the hell out. "You know Natsu...you can just ask…" she whispered into my ear, blowing a hot breath onto my ear and rubbed against me. Using my arm like a pile and letting it slide down her chest and touch the inside of her thighs.

"W-what?"I blushed hard and took a deep inhale, her having caught me off guard, causing me to freak out and give her the satisfaction she had wanted. Her face had turned to a grin and burst into a fit of giggles as she laughed and let go of my arm.

"Ahahahah! Yo-you fuckin-Hahahah! Virgin!" putting her hand over her chest as she laughed and laughed, my face contorting into a bit of surprise and anger. "Yo-you're this tall ass-hahah! Buff guy, and-and still a-hwhahah! A-ha! Virgin!" She was laughing so hard I could see actual tears.

I in honesty fell for that and couldn't say different...so I just hung my blushing face in shame. Shaking my head at the outcome of actually talking to the crazy bitch...embarrassed and humiliated I just stood there and waited for her to stop.

She out of nowhere then pushed off of me, glaring at me with a hard stare I'd only ever seen her give to me. A glare she didn't even give to the Erza sisters. "Don't ever think you'll ever get close to me, you shrimp dick, Virgin." She growled and whispered at me as she pushed me to the wall. "I only waste my time with you because I'm bored. I could get any guy I put my mind to, and you're no different. So don't you dare stare at me anymore…" She then pushed off of me and walked ahead.

Leaving behind a confused and now _harassed_ Natsu Dragneel…"Okay…" I whispered to no one in particular. Feeling so ashamed at the moment I actually thought I'd head on home early...not like I couldn't. It is Friday…

But then I'll miss the chance to talk with my biology teacher , the only person I know who does more than I do. Dudes a beast…

"I guess I'll stay…" I whispered again and walked on forward. Not having much other than a now, near permanent frown on my face. But I brightened up when I finally reached class, it was biology, and sadly it was a...dramatic foil.

I had as my teacher, but...I turned to stare at Mira, hardly even glancing past her because of her previous statement. So I chose not to stare and just walk over to where I usually sat, beside .

"Yo, Natsu. How's it going, you look pissed." Gildarts, or commented as I sat down with my slightly angered expression.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes to wake me out of my grogginess, and slightly destroyed mood. Having been a small, faint bit happy about going home again and getting through with the day, only for that platinum blonde bitch to ruin my day…

I looked at the older man and huffed through my nose once, "Yeah, right. Something like that…say, how's Cana doing?" I asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Gildarts gave a small frown as he searched through the files of his computer before pulling up a notes page and putting it on the projector. "Thing is...I know you're playing me...but my little angel is doing perfect! She's getting her grades ups and even started to work out with me since I let you two hang out. Thanks man!"

I snorted at the man's response, close call…"I didn't do much. I just told her drinking gives you a beer belly, and if you don't have good grades you can't afford booze. You're both alcoholics honestly, I'm trying to figure out how you're not dead."

"Shhh...family secret. Plus what's she afraid of a beer belly for? Better not be any guys." He asked me as he turned in his chair and began talking to me face to face.

"Well nothing really, she just didn't want one because then she 'believed' she'd be ugly because she wears so many crop tops. I told her working out keeps her from looking like you and there we go." I finished with s false round of applause.

Gildarts looked at me and shook his head, not believing this is what he'd have to deal with today. "You're an idiot Natsu. Also, I see you've been going for gains." He pointed at my arms, the swollen and slightly red muscles pulsing as he mentioned their names. I flexed against my better judgement and watched as the veins pressed against my skin, enduring the pain for the satisfaction of gain.

Gildarts then pulled up his shortsleeve and began flexing as well, now the two of us sat there flexing and staring each other down. Grins on our faces.

In the back of the room I hear as someone goes, "Oh dear they're doing the thing again." And another voice this time male comes out and says, "Da ting?"

Me and Gildarts sit there before bringing our hands forward and catching one another's hands. Wrapping thumbs before pulling them away and fist bumping. "Nerds!" I heard Mira say from the back of the class.

The man wheeled around me and stared the woman down with a straight face. "Really. Nerds. Strauss sit down and stop whining because of all this glorious sexy me and Natsu here are packing."

The class then burst into a fit of giggles at the old man making a joke. "Yeah right, only thing either of you are packing is retardation. Natsu especially." The class began to laugh some more at the jokes being sent back and forth.

Gildarts then began to laugh causing me to laugh, before his eyes suddenly narrowed. "Wait, why single Natsu out if I'm the one who said something?"

Mira rolled her eyes, "All he does is sleep in class and talk with teachers. He never gets anything done, and all the teachers do is fall for his little tricks."

Gildarts made a 'bitch really' face and scooted back slightly in shock, "Natsu takes notes. He just never does in class because he gets them off my website...I agree with you, he's slow alright." The class began to laugh some more at Gildarts cheap shot.

"Ass." I whispered.

"Detention." He whispered in reply causing the class to laugh some more.

"...but you do know Natsu is the only student in this class with an A, right?" he finished. The class then went silent, giving me a bit of space to giggle.

Internally promising to thank Gildarts later. The class quiet now including Mira who just sneered at me. "He's still a fat idiot." Gildarts rolled back around, prepared for another round. But this time when he came around he stood up and brought me up with him.

Confused I just let what happen, happen.

"Did you just call a tri-athlete fat? I've known you and him for years, you know this Mira. Now gaze!" He lifted up my jersey, this qualifying as sexual harassment, but no one in this class gave three out of half a fuck.

I didn't even flinch honestly, I've been in worse situations. What bothered me was the sudden laugh the rang out in the side of the room. It wasn't Mira but someone who bickered with Mira named Jenny.

It was odd because I knew I had a great body...I just did not enjoy the amount of female eyes on me for personal reasons. Having my chest and abs out to the whole room, "Flex my child!" Gildarts called out making half the room chuckle in laughter. I had the odd impression they were enjoying this so I flexed.

Hearing a 'damn' come from Jenny.

But his face soon became serious the moment Mira turned away. I knew that face too well...the bastard had something planned… "Alright class, notes over!" He then dropped my shirt with a victorious grin. Pressing his hands together and swiping them clean of non existent dirt.

I frowned at him as I sat back down in my chair, his grin now agitating. "You know I could've gotten sued right? That's sexual harassment on level 2…" I stated, leaning back in my chair.

Gildarts laughed at me as he plopped down, going straight to his computer and taking down the notes. Some kids sighing, others giving no fucks. I turned to look to where Mira and Jenny sat and low and behold, one was glaring and the other winked.

I felt traumatized. And Gildarts randomly placing his hand on my shoulder didn't help much, nor did the random noise of the Kahoot page when he pulled it up. "It is okay my son…" he whispered, his head low like some kind of knight. But only he wasn't...he was a cruel, mutated, freakshow, born from Manticore jizz. He then suddenly perked up with his other hand raised, giving me a thumbs up.

"I just raised your popularity." He whispered again, this time with a killer smile. I frowned as my face went stiff.

"Oi. What's with that face you ass…" I asked in a cool tone low enough for only him to hear. He feigned a heart attack and fell back in his chair, pressing his chest several times before rising up once more.

"The betrayal…" A rasp coming from his voice as he closed his hand over his heart and pretended to cry. A student perking up once more, calling out to the one and only teacher.

"Uhhh... . We're ready." I didn't even wait for his response, reaching over him and just clicking begin. Watching the page change…

I shook my head at both Kahoot, and Gildarts. "Time to watch friendships crumble and alliances form." I whispered to myself, hearing as Gildarts chuckled some at the small joke. No longer being the little kid full of dramatics.

"It's no UNO though. I've watched that destroy marriages and families in seconds. Throwing down three draw two's and ending up with thirty-seven cards and your mom and dad are suddenly King and Queen of the blue fortress and the green plains."

Silence passed as I sat there internally wondering why that story was so thought out, only to hear the timer go off and watch Gildarts in an instant click the mouse twice. Staring another question, "Why was that so clearly thoug-"

"Family reunions…"

I sat there, raising my hand and opening my mouth to object, but then went silent. Attempting once again a few moments after, only to come up just as silent as before. "I-... It's just-...okay." I gave in as Gildarts then looked off, eyes staring through the windows.

"Natsu." He called out as he clicked again allowing the next question to pop up.

"Yeah?" I answered as the day began to slowly go on, a cloud covering the sun's rays and making outside look a bit more dim, and relaxing instead of blinding with scalding hot asphalt.

He continued to stare out the window, this time he seemed a bit more serious, but knowing him he's going to use a cover up to dodge what was really about to come out soon after. "Do you think the cookie monster's ever made enemies in his life of crime?"

Once again I was caught off guard and heard someone in the background snicker, but I chose to ignore them. "W-what? I don't thin-...I don't think I understand."

He then turned towards me with a hand raised as if I was supposed to know the obvious, which was not fucking obvious but as opaque as the darkest spot on a black leprechaun's ass. "C'mon, I mean think about it. He was doing cookie dough like crack...that stuff must sell for hella bread on sesame Street."

The snickering became worse as I just covered my mouth with my hand as not to actually laugh, the phrase 'hella bread' being one of my well known weaknesses. "Mr.-hmph. Gildarts...did you just-"

"Reference an episode from Family Guy?" He turned back towards the window, "Yes young muscle, indeed I did." Click. Click. "But just think about it, the reason he's so damn crazy is because the cookie dough is just a gimmick. They're actually shipping angel dust and heroin by the pound on each episode. They just keep you so entertained by Elmo dancing in the universe or the harrowing realization that his voice belongs to a big ass black guy, that you never notice."

I did nothing but sat silent on this one and listened on to his conspiracy theories, completely forgetting about the fact he's hiding a question at the end of this.

"And don't even get me started on Sara Lee."

Okay, what. "The bread company?"

"You mean the pimp industries?"

"Oh dear God."

"That Shepard been sending her sheep all over the world, Starbucks and Wendy's? She started off with meeting Starbucks or as she calls her, Ariel outside of America. Brought her here and got her into the freaky bizz with mermaid porn." Oh dear God it's getting worse, he then clicked again.

The snickering behind me was starting to sound like someone was dying.

"That photo on the logo? That's her doing a three legged dog with her hooch out. But no one will ever know will they Ariel?" He balled his fist up with a face of redemption, "And Wendy's?" He turned to look me in the eyes once more, "She was Sara's redhead cousin that thought she could make it out on the farm...then she ran into this guy named Arby that...tenderized her meat so good she wanted the world to know. While this weird guy named McDonald liked to watch and only watch, and boy did they let him..."

"Oh my God it's getting worse…"

"Sara one day came around and saw. Joined in for a bit, once or twice and started recording, selling it off to people and making big bucks. That guy Arby loved calling Wendy mom, and saying hers was always the 'freshest'. Loved tossing her salad in the garden. Next thing you know, something pops up and Arby gets taken down the road for being anti-vegan by a bunch of cultist. Wendy moves on without him and tries to pursue her dream on making a restaurant. Had the money, and did it... McDonald soon made enough money from being the cameraman he bought his own restaurant." He then shook his head in disappointment.

"But he didn't have the will like she did...too cheap. With a hatred for ice cream machines."

Blood had to have been filling whoever was laughing behind me's lungs. Click click.

"Arby soon came out a free man and decided after years of being force fed trash ass food in veganite Jail. Meat was his only way of sustenance... that having all the meat meant everything. He later came out on a pornhub channel called Rodney St. Cloud where he poses as a yoga instructor with web cams."

I already knew in that single moment I should never look up that name.

"Sara Lee? Hm...Sara Lee still makes a few bucks off of the dark web from Wendy's and Arby's old videos. Got so much she proves it by literally making hella ? No one ever found out why he never took off the clown outfit. It wasn't until five years later he came out as Michael Jackson on a YouTube video that he took down an hour later...Now he just gives kids a 'Happy meal' with apple slices. Those four nuggets representing him and the old gang, those apples the videos and those fries? Hmph...you don't wanna know about the fries. But he knows he can never hide from the truth."

I began to hear actual crying behind me now, turning around I came to the sight of four people laughing so hard one of the snorted and the other nearly shat his pants. The last two were attempting to catch their breath, but couldn't, choking on their spit and fighting the urge to gag to enjoy the sinful laughter.

I turned back to Gildarts who sat focused and looking out the window…

I just couldn't believe all of this. This...dumbass...just… "You went from the cookie monster, to an undercover adult video industry, in which detail I'm sure you've planned out. I know for a fact there's so much more."

He grinned like a smartass. "I can tell you why the ice cream machines always broke."

I growled as I waved my hands in a no fashion immediately.

"NO!"

' _*Sigh* Finally home…'_ I thought to myself, stretching as I walked inside my room. Hearing my back pop in various area, even going up as far as my shoulder blades. "Man I'm tense…" I thought out loud. Reaching down and grabbing a water and a soda out of my mini fridge. Cracking open the soda first and taking a sip then plopping down in my chair at my desk.

Relaxing back in it and going for another stretch, this time my legs too. "Uuugghhh~...I already feel tired and I ain't even start up the game yet…" I continued to think out loud as I reached down and turned on my modem then the screen itself. Waiting for both to boot up, which took seconds, I clicked on the _Fiore Launcher_ and watched as it popped up.

Logging in I realized I might do a bit more playing than I intended...

Today was a Dragonslayer rush...which there existed only 9 Dragonslayers in the entire game. But there was only 5 that got theirs from actual Dragons in the game. Or developer easter eggs. I knew every Dragonslayer except one, and that's because he was a dick. Then there was the guy who is a Dragonslayer, but I don't count him as one, as he was an NPC that could also turn into a Dragon.

Logging in with my character I saw there was a bit of a difference today.

Being one of the few Dragonslayers in the game we get select boosts every now and then, but I see that I now had three for some reason... Fire Dragon affinity, Lightning Dragon affinity, and Harem affinity. Yes...that is correct. The Dragon I slayed in the game, well…'saved' in actuality was a King Dragon. And the last and only King Dragon. Currently no more Dragons like that exist in the game itself, but I have the title of _Dragon Prince_ thanks to that. Better yet...what I can say all in all is...I really don't need to PVP anybody.

Because Dragonslayers in this game are broken, and in VR MODE?! It's best to just...just not. Dragonslayers have to have a certain level of fitness I.R.L in order to be a Dragonslayer in the game, so in basics the game rewards you for being healthy as fuck, and strong as hell.

Clicking start, I looked around to see if there were any friends online and low and behold. They had the whole group on, but they had filled my spot up with that asshole Serena.

"Really guys. Really. Know what, I need to do some solo adventuring anyway." My feelings actually a bit hurt, but not too much. Grabbing the VR headset and plugging it in, I felt the small prick of the needle hitting my nerves.

Connecting me literally by brain to the game. Everything becomes one with the system...and by everything I meant everything. You can taste food and be fooled into being full, you can get married and have kids...of course there's two different ways that works. But yeah, sex can be felt in this game. So can pain...you have the option to turn it off and it is highly recommended because some have actually spazzed out from the games realism.

In layman's terms...this game is one of the few pinnacles of Virtual Reality. With awards out the ass, so good in both story and detail that updates every month, that to this day there is still a billion players online.

Practically teeming with energy, I looked on as a burst of light took over the screen and began to slowly change, going stark white before gently fading out, my feet touching the ground and the atmosphere morphing. Absorbing me into the world of Virtual Reality.

Everything was clean and placed around neatly, well decorated with a few areas holding mythical items I had found in the game. Weapons, armors, gems, etc. It all looks so well done I sometimes forget I did this while I was drop dead tired and all by myself.

Well...it's not like It was hard, it was just sometimes you need another perspective, to understand decòr but to me. It was dandy.

Walking down the flight of stairs I began to equip my armor and weapons, grabbing my companion Happy from his soft bed and placing him lightly on my shoulder. Knowing his furry blue ass would be sound asleep for another hour, so he wouldn't be doing anything until then but warm up my already badass armor.

Coolly walking up to a mirror I examined my character. The face structure designed to look exactly like mine, the eyes, mine. Everything else…

I tweaked a few things.

Hair, beard, and scars about summed the changes. I also did the height and weight, making him a bit heavier than me, but shorter so he'd have a thicker build. And I kinda had to admit, scruffing my beard, I looked good. But I know I looked better in real life, so this was nothing.

Giving myself a thumbs up I grinned, "Yeah, let's get some adventuring done and kick some ass!"

That grin soon vanished as I noticed the icon on the upper right side of my HUD, "…oh right. Dragonslayer Rush." Damnit I hated those. It's this thing where one guild gets to hire a Dragonslayers for a day to see if he'll stay and join. Which basically means it's like a mixer, a very crude mixer. But today...today was the most harrowing of days. A guild that has been attempting forever to get me for a second go has finally managed.

They finally allowed them to get the chance...so until I go and play with them for 24 hours. I cannot do any quests or anything. Hell, until then I can't even level up unless I'm with them. It was a cruel thing to do, but it was fun sometimes. I still had some friends from it that I chat with and help on quests when they request it, but I'm more like a hired blade. They only do it when they know they've got something I like. Which is awesome.

But this guild...my God. They're a good guild...but they're full of guys who everyone says more than likely are either homosexual or snobby. To which I could understand...but I just don't want to be hit on like the last time one of them touched my ass and I almost lost the ability to play for a week because I turned him into a bomb and threw him into the mouth of one of the bosses, effectively killing it, but with the price of the man's life.

I clenched my fist at that memory and gave a sigh of happiness...it was one of the greatest and most stress relieving moments I ever had. I still sometimes lived the memory over and over again when I was angry. Because I had told him specifically...don't touch me and guess what he did?

He goofed.

"Fuckin' asshole. Ew no...now my brain said that's probably what he wanted me to think of him. Ew, ew, ew. I'm not even homophobic that guy just kept annoying me. I'm cool with the guild but ew." I said to myself as I then clicked the Dragon Rush icon which was nothing more than a large Dragon head with a iron hand being placed on it. It in a sense meant we were being tamed, which pissed Gajeel the Iron Dragonslayer off.

I felt as my body slowly became a bit numb and the world became a blur for a second wind, me once again going through that tunnel of light and reaching the stark white world once more. Before it could even fade I heard the noise of a Drake roar...the beginning to all Dragon Rushes. The sound of people panicking and not knowing that in order to actually get the Dragonslayers to join you...you have to damage a Drake by half of its health then call the Dragonslayer you ordered by name.

The chance of them actually knowing that last bit was a little slim considering they ranked low in guild terms, having few people. And the icon that you call a Dragonslayer with just has their element and their moniker at the very end of the list of their abilities. I'm more than sure they did that on purpose, but the Dragonslayers have...a...lot...of abilities.

This guild though...they had good people...just not amazing people. Nothing that stuck out too strong. And if you didn't stick out much, you usually never read the actual disclaimer. Just skimmed through it...at least that's what I think considering the amount of people I've seen just fucking click 'close' when it said stay on for another thirty seconds and get 30 Lacrima.

And yet once again as my day's been going so far, I was proven wrong. "Salamander-E.N.D!"

' _Hm. Good shit…'_ I thought to myself, looking up and seeing the party list on the right side of my screen, I watched as a man in Black armor with red hair came down on the head of the large red scaled Drake with a large, spiked, black mace. Knocking it's head down some, separating one of its horns and breaking some scales.

It roared in rage, hitting my sensitive ears and pissing me off. I could see already that they pretty much had me in the bag from it's health bar, so I did what I had to.

At themoment the large beast charged up it's roar, and the second before the man who I assumed was the guild master landed. I was standing in front of it with lightning and fire oozing out of my skin.

Hearing as everyone completely lost their minds, a bunch of guys just losing their shit at the outcome. The man who called my name sat behind me looking in amazement as the dragon released a torrent of flames point blank. The man's face morphing into one of fear for a brief second, but it changed back into that shit eating grin it was once before the moment the flames reached us.

They went nowhere as I opened my maw, hardly even managing to get more than a foot away from me as I gulped them down. The beast drawing back the second it watched me consume its attack. It's claws scratching the ground and shearing through the concrete, body smacking against the walls of the half ruined castle being illuminated by the moon shining over the ocean.

Eyes glaring down at me I rolled mine own, reaching for the large hilt on my back and grabbing happy, placing him in the cradle of my elbow, I raised the blade, pointing to the sky. The red and bronze metal gleaming in the Moon's luminescence. Flames creeping out and forming a large flaming blade that burned so bright the castle from sea could be mistaken for a lighthouse.

" **Fire Dragon's: Hoard."** I called out calmly as I whipped the blade down, stopping just at my hip. " **Fire Dragon's: Red Arc."** The blade mid way when it pointed to the sky grew easily over 20x it's natural pength and separated the dragon along with some of the floor it seconds. The only thing left behind being molten hot rocks and a internally cooked Drake.

It then sat for a moment before slowly falling and decaying into nothing in a mere moment, leaving behind rare goods such as horns, gold, some gems, a few lacrima, it's scales, and some other valuables.

I let the flame die out of the hilt of my sword and put it back in the holster on my back. Turning I stared at the group of exactly three people, wondering to myself was this really their base and was this really their guild? The Drake was supposed to attack their guild and drop the exact amount needed for repairs, so the fact it dropped the normal plus everything that **Hoard** boosts, I felt a bit concerned.

"The fucking Salamander! We actually fucking got him! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I heard a random cry out to my left and turned to watch as a man in a tight red suit with white hair began to stand up and jog over. He seemed to have a slight crack in his face and a tail that swayed around in happiness as he ran up to me.

I was usually chill when I played this game, so I didn't know what it was that struck a nerve when I saw that specific character. It pissed me off for some odd ass reason.

"Yo." I replied with a two finger salute, my neck a bit stiff so I cracked it. The man running up to me and reaching out, I saw the name on the right side of my screen glow in a bright green as I stared at him.

 _'So his name's Majinn...Demon Otaku who puts extra letters.'_

I shook my head as he ran up and reached out for a handshake. I grinned some and reached out too, giving the guy a handshake because why not? Soon I heard the footsteps of the guy from earlier start to clink up behind me, his body becoming covered in a bright glow. Fading just as it came to reveal him dressed in a slightly above average armor. Metal plates and all with a sword on his hip.

I once again checked the names, ' _Wait...Titania?'_ Looking at the man once more and his cocky grin I looked over to the last player. A man dressed almost the same as Titania, but with a different haircut. The difference in armor being the plating. Titania's was smooth and ha, Fairy Hunter's was more sharp and lacked a few pieces on the upper half while Titania lacked some on the lower. ' _Twins?'_

I question that internally for a moment, releasing the handshake that Majinn had asked for and stood straight. Realizing that even with the shortened height...I'm still taller than all of them.

Titania then looked me up and down, grinning ear to ear. Hunter walked over from his position on the floor and licked his lips when he came up beside Titania. Already, all-fucking-ready I've lost the will to hold a conversation with that one. "Seems we won the draw once more, Salamander~" he sang out as he put his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes...remembering now that they'd won the Dragon Rush twice meaning they're the first in history to do it. But more than likely it was due to all the fucking money this ass Titania had been putting on in game purchases, making him one of their largest consumers. "It would seem so. Why's he freaking out so bad?" I pointed to the white haired guy practically dancing behind me.

"Oh, you didn't know? You've got a fan...a really...really...big...fan." He worded out weirdly as the guy fistbumped the air. "Ever since you helped us when we took out that Demon tribe and Orc stronghold, he's been putting everything he's had on trying to get you again. And with that little spectacular display, I'd say you deserve a fan, or two...or three." My body had chills that racked up it the way that came from his mouth.

Shivering some, I watched as Hunter sat silently and did a little wave with his fingers all in a flat motion. "Hey~ big guy~" Yep, officially worried. "It would seem we've managed to snag you once more." I watched Titania elbow him in the side, and under his breath whisper.

"Character!"

Making Hunter slump a bit and try to argue only to roll his eyes and push the twin away. Yeah, they were twins IRL too if I remembered correctly. "You guys want the loot?" I asked walking off and just _feeling_ the presence of Majinn on my every step. I didn't even have to look to know, I just _knew_ he was there.

Coming up to all the items I bagged and tagged each one. Seeing the prices for them items and their uses. Checking if anyone in the group needed them for enhancements. Seeing as no one did I just walked on back to the twins.

"Salamander, do me a favor will you?" Titania called out to me.

Handing the bag over to his brother and watching to make sure our hands don't touch I replied, "Not really a favor when I have to, what's up?"

"Stop being so salty, and change your game time." He asked as he went into his menu, a exclamation mark appearing over his head and by his health bar.

I slapped my face in anger as I should've expected this, game time basically used one of the brain's functions of perception of time. So it in a sense slowed down time in the outside world, and increased the time you spend in game. When doing this you can only converse with players who have selected game speed. But you can only change the speed by so much. As hours into days, or weeks. So if you sleep for 8 hours a day. You've been doing things in the game for eight months, but there's a timer and a limit.

The timer and the limit to how much you waste in a game is so that you don't burn away your experience of life and the game. And since the game has endless things you can do...for a true gamer it's a Haven. In fact, the company itself is working on a way to 'procure' consciousness. It's an undercover project, but it's something I know from my own connections.

"What would you want me to set it as?" I asked, sighing a bit as Majinn was now as happy as could be. The highest you could set it was months as hours in real life so you could grind out the game. But that was only if you play every few weeks. I hadn't played in about three...so the game would allow me.

"Change it to the 'Month' setting. We're getting the most out of this, we know you Dragonslayers get paid by the company too for being their own little projects, so I want you on tomorrow too. By the end of your 24 hours, we're going to be very well acquainted." He grinned, my head just went slack at that statement. And from him being party leader...it didn't matter if you weren't allowed the 'Month' setting.

When he changes it to months you'll get a screen that asks if you want to change it to this, it's a glitch, but not really. If you've done this more than three times you're not allowed to play for a month. Really evens it out in a sense, and even then you still have things in the game that test you motor skills and skills in math, physical as well. Some overweight people even use this game as a diet.

Going through my menu, I set my game mode time to 'Months' and felt the soft feeling of a slight disconnection to my world, and reconnection to the world of VR. Inhaling as my senses flared and the world became even more realistic. I watch as my name broke into the Party, finally deciding now would be the time to show.

A distinct roar coming out and into everyone's head as it blazed itself into the HUD. Bronze, gold, and red with my name on top, thumping and doing the overdramatic entrance using my voice. They had asked me to do it as serious as I could, which was a really deep voice I should have held back on.

" _ **If it doesn't bleed it sure as hell can burn…"**_

Now that I thought about it, that line was kinda cheesy but still pretty badass, and a bit true. True with near everything. If physical won't work, chemical will. Just think about it, if something turns into ash, it's near impossible to bring back. I mean...look at Kratos' family.

Titania covered his mouth and looked off to the side for a moment, attempting not to laugh before turning and facing away from me. Snickering some at the attitude I had in the voice, Hunter just held his head a bit low and stared at me, whispering, "I think it sounds badass…" And just like that a point has been earned.

Looking behind me I watched as Majinn grinned, a grin one has when they know something badass just happened or is about to happen. "Man, Dragonslayers are some badass mothers. Do you not see and hear how their fucking Icon pops up when they join a party? Their player card is sick as shit! When they get pissed in game, they actually get stronger! They're so fucking broken I'd rather watch than have the class."

I actually chuckled this time at that, looking over and through the large hole in the wall. I watched as the sun began to rise, which was really weird because earlier it looked like the sun had just set. ' _Oh, right, yeah. Changed the in game time so now the world has to reset since we made it private._ '

Since it was private that meant the only thing online now was NPC's, which I actually enjoyed. But…

"Alright team!" Titania clapped his hands as he turned around now with that same grin. "Today, since this is the marker for our guild, we shall be expanding with the useful help of one and only Salamander-E.N.D: Fire Dragonslayer. , would you be so kind as to help us gather said materials." He asked in a whisper, staring at me making sure that he made it more a statement than a question.

Which was odd because I don't see how that...nevermind. "So we're rebuilding Castle Seagate? I can help, hire the workers and get the supplies, yeah. But I can't go anywhere without you with me, so that means _we're_ getting the supplies." I said poking my bare chest with a my thumb, then going over the rest of them with my index finger.

Majinn had come out of his little personal rant and began to listen in, looking serious for once. Titania and Hunter both grinned which was creepy because it looked like a small rift between dimensions. "I'm fine with that, so where do you believe we should go first?"

I stopped them right there. "Go? Nowhere right now...you guys were a pretty big guild in the past and you're telling me you already forgot how this works?"

Titania waved his hand, "I didn't make that guild I only took it over from a friend, plus I wanted to start over anew."

"Titania. You disassembled the guild, and remade another one with the same name. Not only that, but plan to reconstruct said reassembled guild miles away on the other side of the damn world. You could've just moved for starters, and not only that. You could've made the guild even bigger if you just kept that same one."

He waved dismissively, "You can't order me around, you're here to help so less lip smacking and more free labor. Secondly for 24 hours you belong to me until I do something bad or not fit, I disassembled that guild because the people stopped even trying. No one got on and it just became boring, plus they kept sending me nudes and pictures of their penisis."

"Noted, and please don't continue off of the penisis thing." All the while we talked Hunter and Majinn sat and watched.

"I won't, but seriously. I want to start my own guild, it might not catch on but at least I know I was there from start to finish working my ass of for it and paying real cash for all the sick upgrades."

I shook my head, "Right. But do you honestly not know how to start off a guild?"

He nodded, "Of course I do, I register, pay the fee, select a lot of land, come and claim it, set up a Dragon Rush beacon if and only if I want to compete for the Dragon Rush, then...then…" he began to trail off as his face became red.

I gave a crooked smirk and leaned back onto my left foot, folding my arms over my chest, feeling the warm heat from the bracers touch the skin on my chest. Eyes low as I waited for him to finish, "Yeah, and what?" I heard Hunter giggle along with Majinn in the background. Both practically dying of laughter, but sounding somehow very feminine.

Odd.

"I...I uh…" He gave up his powerful ego and slumped some, rubbing the back of his neck as he answered, looking away in shame. I could see the dark cloud overhead. "I don't know…"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked as I brought them over with me with a wave. "This is the reason this game is so hard for new guilds when they just start. You've got to build a Treasury first and make sure it's hidden well, that or protected. Then you've got to build a storage, the storage will hold your materials. This makes it a lot easier for you to actually get everything done. And because I have a few familiars that can sit on watch, we can place some money in the guilds bank."

I looked at Titania as I spoke, waiting for him to catch up. Hunter jumped in for the rescue, "That means do it, Titania. He can't place anything since he's not in the guild."

"Oh." He said as he walked over to the corners I pointed to and placed both items.

"Good, now with the Treasury and storage down, when we now go to material vendors, and only when we pay for it, delivery carriages. We can can send everything to the guild immediately, expansions cost money and sometimes Lacrima. The reason for the Treasury. And storage is for the materials. Obviously." I stated as I opened my menu, going to my items then companions list.

Looking around until I found it, **Phoenix Lvl 120** my lowest leveled companion. Calling him out I watched as a circle of flames appeared and out popped the Phoenix, his name was Leuric, the r was silent. Just to purposely be an ass, it's supposed to be pronounce Lu-ick. Like Moo but with an L.

He spawned in all badass and looked into the sky and screeched, before landing on my arm. "Leuric, defend Castle Seagate. Full size." Throwing my arm we watched him glide free and soar to the sky through the hole in the wall. Hearing as he screeched and large, heavy footsteps were heard on the roof.

"That was a level fucking one-twenty fucking Phoenix! How the hell!" Majinn said out loud, flabbergasted at Leuric.

I turned and looked at him as he turned tail and began to run outside. Titania smirking now, Hunter quiet as ever and still staring at me like some kind of meat. It was starting to freak me the fuck out.

 _ **Outside Castle Seagate…**_

Majinn stood in the field outside the castle, looking up and staring at the large Boss-Class companion. Watching as it stared down at him with its expressionless face. Flames rolling up it's body and some even dropping away like ruffled feathers.

Giving a screech it moved its feet, now standing on the very front of the guild. Flapping his wings, preparing for launch, and jumped up. Wings flapping and pushing off, he barely grazed over Majinn's head before turning smoothly and aiming up for the sky. Flapping his wings some more and going higher and higher till he flew right above the castle. Circling over it with a watchful eye.

Majinn was practically boiling over with an odd excitement.

I guess he was so enthralled that he failed to notice everyone was outside. Giving no mind to it, I waited for Leuric to finish his ability **Phoenix's Eye.** A mapping skill that allowed for his owner to have a lay of the land. It is an automatic skill that happens immediately after spawn. It mapped treasures and enemies, along with traps and other nefarious ores. I say nefarious because finding good ores in this game is like figuring out who had the balls to see the inside of a pumpkin and go, 'Yum that shit looks like some shit you'd find on a dead body in the woods, lets turn it into a pie!'

Yeah. Nefarious.

' _Those two things have absolutely nothing to do with each other_ …'

"Salamander." I heard Titania call me, turning my head to look at him I waited for him to finish. "You still haven't recommended where we should go for supplies."

And for once Hunter spoke, "I agree, it would be nice of you to show us where you slayers get all of your materials for building."

He had moved uncomfortably close to me and said that all with a whisper, it was then I realized that they all were around me. Majinn and Titania had moved closer. Sure separated by at least four feet, but even then it was awkward to me.

I actually had to think for a moment of somewhere with the best supplies, then I realized the perfect place, or places in this case. "Helembarte's Factory, Bertrand's Housing, and Reynard's Hearthstone. Helembarte's has the best metal and iron working, Bertrand's has all wood work, rarities appear there at times. Reynard's Hearthstone has anything to do with brick or stone, concrete to mix. The good thing is they're in the same town, bad thing is they have high prices, but they have the best money can buy when it comes to housing, and or furnishing."

Hunter nodded his head, "I've been once to Helembarte's...he sells some weapons, but they're only daggerist skilled. But he has nails, hinges, and links out the ass. Hmhmhm…" That little laugh and look directly into my eye bothered me greatly. "But he also carries luminescent items, and decorations."

Majinn then leaned back onto a rock conveniently placed, glaring a bit at Hunter "Hunter stop doing that."

Hunter turned and stared at Majinn with a sickly sweet smirk, "Doing what?" He asked as he shrugged his shoulders. Titania paying them no attention as he began to plan out the move.

"All three shops are in Magnolia-Town, right?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. There's also a construction service recruitment there as well. They cost 10,000 Jewels per worker, and the max amount you can have on one site depends on size, and from the size of the remains of the castle, you'll be able to cap out at 25 workers."

Titania nodded once more, "So I'll be paying 250,000 Jewels, along with that I'll be expanding the guild so that we cover more area. The castle is going to stretch a bit down the beach, so what more is there?"

"It depends on how many feet you're going to expand. What wood, and whatever grain of this and that. Some other things they can install is iron smelting, pens for beasts and monsters, indoor pools are even an option, but the castle is next to a beach so that'd be a waste."

He nodded once more, biting his nail some in thought. Leaning his head up he was now staring up at me. "What about resources, perishable related containers and such. Like farms, slaughterhouses, hatcheries, and maybe even an apiary. I don't know about retail, but can we do that as well?"

"Easy. Construction crew can build areas dedicated to that, but you have to actually go out and find farmers, and butchers, retailers. If you want, trappers as well unless you plan on hunting game yourself. They can even set up a post so the guild receives daily shipments from certain stores, and monthly ones from others. It depends on what 'subscription' you choose. This game is very intricate."

Both Majinn and Hunter nodded with a hum at that. I didn't notice until now, but Hunter was now behind that same rock Majinn was leaning on. Arms perched up like an 80's highschool girl.

Titania grinned at me, "Alright then, we've got a plan. Go to magnolia town, get the supplies, hire the workers, set up trade routes, and purchase some subscriptions. Simple."

 _ **5 Hours later…**_

It was not simple. Not in the slightest.

I had to deal with the continuous annoyance of the NPC's all offering me...offerings. Someone tried to give me a whole fucking goat, don't get me wrong. I took that bitch, but I felt attacked. And if it wasn't that, the entire trip was filled with Hunter and Majinn both arguing over how they don't have enough money for certain items.

They then got sidetracked like kids in a candy store when they entered Bertrand's. Picking and choosing what they're going to set up in the guild, saying something about player designated rooms. Titania had joined in a little after the financial issue. They then spent so much on furnishing, the completely forgot the huge ass hole in the castle when we returned.

They saw it and we went back. Burning through all their expenses, I sat and watched and did nothing as they never asked me to help manage anything. It got worse when they returned some of the furniture only to fuss, spend it on food, then go into a clothes shop.

It became creepy when they all went searching through the women's clothing section, which I tried to ignore. But then had the urge to just stare them down in shame. They turned and became shocked when they noticed. I expected more out of them...except Hunter.

I expected less out of him.

When they realized what they were doing they slowly turned to stare at me. Me hardly even fitting in the fucking dwarf house of a fucking shop. They then tried to play it off, but I just walked out.

It wasn't until we began to reach the later hours, about three in already, that Titania realized I was here. Meaning that not only could my expenses be used if I saw best fit, but I could also help get everything they actually _needed._

So he... _asked_ me if I could help out.

I then purchased everything, set up the trade routes, made subscriptions and haggled some bringing down usual prices that were 100,000 jewels, down to a measly 1,000J. Of course I used some boosted items. I even made the weekly fee change from 10,000J to just 10J. I practically created their guild…

And I did it with them all looking over my shoulder and watching.

Now we were sitting in the almost complete castle on the main floor. Waiting for another player to join us by the name of Ashley, she wasn't very...understanding of video games and put her real name.

I stood against a wall in another room silently. Happy having woken up, and to my surprise no one asked about him. They just watched him sit on my head, and by Hunter and Majinn's terms it looked cute. To which they never specified what so I assumed Happy.

He went back to sleep a couple minutes in, but this time on my head. I was just happy nothing could touch him unless he was actually equipped, other than that he was just a design that couldn't be touched.

"Finally." I heard Majinn call, hearing the ass in his voice.

I then watched as another health bar was added to the side of my HUD. ' _Ashley Heartfilia...Cool name. Sounds like a stuck up snobby bitch from some book club, but I could be wrong. Or a sexy office manager. Either or."_

"Shut up bitch, I made it didn't I?" A new voice chimed in. Sounding like some kind of biker girl, but a huge difference in tone with the way she spoke to Majinn.

"Stop whining you two, we've got some work to do." Titania called out to them.

" Work? But I thought Salamander did it?" Hunter spoke up making me roll my eyes.

 _'I did…'_ I thought to myself as I listened in.

Majinn this time spoke up, "He did, but because Ashley is a low level we're going to go do some missions to bring her level up, and because we've got .Badass with us, we can get you up to level fifty easy."

The sound of Leuric's booming footsteps soon began to echo out through the building. I took that opportunity to look at Ashley's level. ' _Level thirty? That's not really that bad.'_

Hunter then seemed to remember what I was, "Oh yeah! With him we can take that Wyvern Canyon quest. It'll be a slice of cake and guaranteed to make you go up at least four levels."

"Wyvern Canyon? That quest was AIDS! I kept dying there!" She growled out at everyone. Titania laughing at what I assumed was the memory of said ass beating.

"Yeah. You're a Celestial-class, it's one of the few classes that's really rare for anyone to get. But you're a low level, they're trash and damn near useless on the first forty." Majinn called her out.

"Yeah and fuck you. It was a rare class and only cost twenty bucks. All I need are the complete Zodiac outfit sets and I'll kick all your asses." I began to wonder if she knew who I was, and or was deaf at not noticing those footprints. That or just ignorant. I'm fine with either.

 _'Internally I'm betting on retarded.'_

"Uh." Majinn started as I heard the soft giggle of Hunter again. "Are you sure about that?"

' _That sounded a tad aggressive._ '

Ashley apparently had balls, "The only reason you can beat me in the game is because of your damn Level! You know I can kick your ass IRL!"

It then became full blown laughter, "Yeah right! I'll flatten you, bitch! The only thing big about you is your talk and boobs!"

"Don't forget my ass!" She said out loud causing Titania to laugh this time, I was actually starting to get into the spirit of laughter. I liked her attitude.

"Your ass is built like pita bread."

I then stifled a laugh at that one, doing a little spit take as I heard Titania laugh with me, covering my voice up.

"Yeah right, bitch. Your ass hair has it looking like Christmas." I held in a wheeze of a laugh and listened on as the roasts went back and forth. Hunter now dying of laughter, Titania just going along with it.

"Your mouth _and_ pussy smell like ass."

 _'Alright, fair come back. How shall she retaliate?'_

"Bitch I just took a shower before I got on, you sure you didn't get a whiff of your own?"

' _He's a guy though…'_

"Ahem!" Titania interrupted. Silence filling the room for a minute…"Now...enough of you two arguing. I just bought some double XP boosters and a quad pack!"

' _Wait, why buy double XP boosters and a quad XP booster? That's like 180 dollars right there. What the hell?'_

I could hear the enthusiasm that went through his voice as he opened his menu and shared two XP boosters with everyone. One a quad and the other a normal double. They're stackable so this meant basically sextuple XP.

"Now, let's see. Wyvern Caverns, where are you?" I heard Titania speak to himself, the icon of a map right next to his name.

"Wait," I heard Ashley start off again, I could feel the shift of attention in the other room. "Are you guys sure that's a good idea? I get that you three guys can do some damage but Wyverns are fucking OP. I'll die from like two hits…"

"Stop being a wuss." I heard Hunter call out, drawing the word out a bit. "We've got Allstate today."

"Who the hell is Allstate?" I heard Ashley ask, "Is he some high level warrior or something."

I heard Titania scoff, "Look at the party list, Ashley. Hunter's saying we're in good hands."

I listened on to the silence, waiting for something along the lines of 'Who names themselves Salamander?' Instead...I was once again thrown for a loop.

"Holy shit, where'd he get that badass player card?!" Then the sound of a face palm, a sigh, a scoff, and laughter. Though the sigh and facepalm came from Titania. I was betting on it.

"Noob.". Majinn remarked, scoffing at what I supposed was a dumbass to her, but simply clueless girl.

"Noob nothing, I don't play this game often! You can't blame me, it's not like all of you have that same player card." I guess she got a bit mad. "Wait… do you?!"

"Ashley," I heard Hunter call out, "That's a Dragonslayer, we won the event today."

I then heard silence and decided I was tired of this nowhere conversation. "Wait...a Dragonslayer? You mean the overpowered assholes who bitch out from every guild?"

I listened in and heard as Hunter began to talk walking right in as he did, "He's-"

" _Here…"_ My voice deep as I made my presence known, walking into the room and standing easily a foot or some over everyone. Watching the eyes of who I assumed was Ashley look over to me. Turning around and showing she was wearing nothing more than a skirt and some weird button up with detachable sleeves and pigtails.

I cared none for pigtails. Long flowing, wavy hair that covered a shoulder or half of a girl's face or a bit of their cheek. That shizz was smexy.

Her eyes landed on me and locked, looking me up and down. Slow and patient, causing Hunter to begin laughing and Majinn to give a disgusted face. Titania sat in the back looking over the map and looked up for a second only to shake his head at the situation.

"Holy-You're fucking huge!" She screamed and pointed at me, causing me to stare at her with a bland look before giving a small grin. Hunter continued to laugh in the background and Majinn just nodded at the fact.

I closed my eyes and nodded to the side once, acknowledging the statement. "Like what'cha see hon? You know all the Dragonslayers made their characters to look like them, right?" Hunter woo'd, causing Ashley to growl and blush a bit.

"Not completely." I chimed in, "There's a bit of difference, but not a lot. But we do have to have a certain level of fitness in real life, and we can't make many changes to out characters except tattoos, hairstyles, a little bit of height, and a bit of weight. Accessories are a given and so are eyes, but we all kept the same eyes."

"Ooo~ you hear that Ashley, all that muscles natural. You want some of the big guy don't you?" He then turned and looked at me licking his lips again, looking me up and down. I swaer I heard a whisper of, " _I know who does…"_ I've begun to ignore and keep a safe distance, but it still bothered me.

Ashley was fuming, "Shut up Hunter! Titania take us to the Whining Crayons!"

Majinn laughed, "Are you retarded?"

"Wyvern Caverns, Ashley." Titania reprimanded. Rolling his eyes as he finally found the location.

"Whatever!" She cried out and looked up at me. Staring me in the eyes, something that made my heart thump a little at her lips. They were perfectly plump and her eyes had the smoothest brown I had seen in forever.

I could admittedly say she was cute.

"Fuck up. Let's go." Titania called out in his usual happiness, taking us out and to the Caverns. Sending us through the surge of light.

 _ **Wyvern Caverns…**_

"That class is broken. I swear to God it is fucking broken." Ashley judged, looking at me as I held a Wyvern by its neck and forcing it to the ground leaving it open to attacks. Slamming its head once and taking off half of its health bar, I waited for her to actually attack it.

She ran up, with a whip of all things, and began to slash at the belly of the beast repeatedly. Nudging it's health down a bit more with each hit, giving me suspicion of it being a cumulative/consecutive weapon. Last second before it died I used _**Hoard**_ and boosted loot drop.

Majinn, Titania, and Hunter all attacked one Wyvern a good distance away. Ashley was still slashing until finally the beast screeched and died. Dropping all sorts of goodies including a Wyvern eye, which I actually needed, and a Lightning lacrima. Picking both up I allowed her to get the rest and watched the battle between the other three and the other Wyvern.

Majinn throwing black blasts and black Thunderbolts, Hunter using a spear that switched elements continued to Pierce it's sides over and over, and Titania decked out in a white and gold suit of armor with a large white and gold spear to stab at its neck and crits.

I was so focused that I never noticed Ashley calling my name.

Feeling my body sudden rocket to the side at immense speeds and rocks jab at my limbs. The world was upside down too, meaning I had more than likely spun mid flight.

' _Or hit terminal velocity...a rock has jabbed my penis and I have now fully sexually harassed by Gaia.'_

Taking a moment to realize my surroundings I heard as everyone began to freak out.

"Shit! Salamander!"

"What the hell happened Ashley?!"

"I was calling his name! He didn't hear me!"

The only voices even making a sound were Ashley, Majinn, and Hunter. Titania was silent, meaning that he probably payed more attention to my health bar than my situation.

"Shut up and help me kill this Wyvern, he's fine!" Titania called out as he popped a booster, Ashley running over to me and barely dodging the fire that spewed out behind her. I couldn't lie, I felt a bit upset. Activating my **Rage** skill, making everyone realize I was still alive when their everything boosted by 10x and 20x on attack and defence.

Pulling my arm from the caved in rock and stone of the cavern walls, I kicked my legs free and felt as my body folded over and used my weight to pull me out. Now standing and facing the cavern wall and staring at the indent I made. "I think that son of a bitch just hit me with **Wyvern Slap."** turning around in perfect time to catch a sprinting Ashly by the back of her collar and sticking my hand out as the Wyvern chasing behind her released another breath attack.

A large red half dome appeared blocking the flames and spewing them outward, opening my mouth I pulled the flames towards me and began inhaling them. Feeling Ashley go stuff and stutter on about something being broken turnt on. Consuming the attack until the Wyvern finally gave way.

Flapping its wings it began to ascend, staring at me a screeching as it tried to escape, instinct warning it I had come for blood. I opened my palm and lightly placed Ashley down, fire spread from my elbow to my hand. Enlarging several times my own physical size. Stopping only when I reached the desired size.

" **Fire Dragon Manifestation: Dragon's Claw!"** I growled out as the hand sharpened at every angle and jetted towards the fleeing Wyvern, catching up in seconds and clamping down. Hearing it's cries as I tightened the grip and yanked it back pulling it all the way back to the land mass we all stood on, coming in hot with such speed a light whistle noise could be heard.

Slamming down to the Earth and tearing up the already crumbled ground It released another cry. Using a reinforcement skill, calling several other Wyvern. All of which I would deal with myself, but as of now. I wanted blood.

Using **Dragon's Claw** to hold it down, I walked forward and gripped one of its wings. Using full strength and ripping it off, earning me the stares of everyone else.

"Holy shit." Being the only thing I heard.

Probably because the encroaching hoard of Wyverns, or the brutality I just displayed with a single hand.

Either, or, I didn't care and proceeded to rip off the next wing, ripping it free as well. Walking more toward its head I gripped its horn and scuttled the claw up and instead gripped it by its throat and tightened till I caved it in and pulled with full strength from it's horn and seperating it's head from its torso.

Throwing the head to the side I backhanded the dead body with my claw away and into the same hole it had hit me into. Now done with my revenge I turned to face the Wyverns just about to land and pulled my sword out. Flaring it up.

Seven had landed and two of which were lightning-class. The other five were fire, giving me an advantage either way. One opened it maw and prepared to use a breath attack, I reached out with my clawed hand and crushed its skull with a small squeeze.

Raising my blade I watched as the remaining few all turned their head to face me. Growling and taking flight, they began to pursue after me. Forgetting that everyone else existed. The first one rushed towards me and attempted a swipe only to be bisected by my **Dragon Blade**.

The second coming and going for a breath attack the moment it saw it's comrade become double. My clawed hand reaching out and slamming it's head to the ground, forcing the flames to release inside it mouth. Dragging it across the ground all the way to me I then flipped it over and slammed it down on a spiked jagged rock formation. Doing a full 360 and meeting eye to eye with the last four.

All of them charging up one breath attack and roaring down towards me, I charge up my own and released flames twice the size of theirs and ten times stronger. Completely consuming theirs and erasing every single one of the from existence.

" **Rage! Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Not even ashes falling. Loot simply littering the ground and they had all faded.

Standing victorious, I watched as a marker popped up at the top of my screen reading. **Achievement! Quest complete!** Making me face palming at realizing I had done everything myself on accident. The world now starting to drone back in, the sound of silence, or whatever silence was heard inside of an active volcano.

Said silence was instantly interrupted as I felt eyes staring at me and looked down beside my feet. Ashley sat on her knees, sprawled out and at weird angled. Her face was red from what I assumed was the insane heat. She had also seemed to be sweating...but she smelled really weird at the moment and it was causing me to get a bit light headed.

It wasn't bad...it was just. Gripping at something I didn't know about...

staring eyes wide and in disbelief, turning I came to face a group of three all staring as well, one with a smug grin, another with a look of awe, and the last...with his tongue outside of his lips.

At this point I didn't know how to feel but good at getting some stress out of my system.

 **I'm sorry that I put** _**Me Once More**_ **on** **a form of hiatus for a bit. It should be out by the end of next week, I haven't been in the zone I've been searching for as I've been trapped in my house for a bit because of an injury.**

 **I will say it's going to start off with hella tang, I mean hella. And I'm also going through my brain and racking at oddities that can happen in the story, several ideas that I may or may not include. And if people like my story, I'll set up a poll.**

 **The chapter will be featuring The Dragneel family, not Natsu's mother's side, but Igneel's. It will be a bit funny, there will be broken moments...it'll be a bit lighter than usual. And there is going to be a lot of loving.**

 **Now enough about that story in work, this one. Which I'm planning on naming, having had a name and forgotten it. I will remember later, but for not it'll be titled** _ **A Change In Motion.**_

 **As always, be proud, be happy, be smart, be intellectual. You are everything you have and you are everything you will finish with. Know that. You exist with free will that cannot be deluded unless you allow it. Continue with what is positive thinking and never let it be forced out of your hand by anger or entanglement.**

 **Be ferocious.**

 **I'm in another mood, so Rheton out.**


End file.
